Un amor algo fantasmal
by Yukki Asashiya
Summary: La vida es un asco cuando eres un adolescente, pero es peor cuando eres un adolescente y puedes ver espíritus, seh mi vida es un asco... o talvez no?   Seh, sinceramente, mi vida es un asco... todos humanos
1. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo uno:**_

.

.

_**Bella PoV:**_

Mire detenidamente la noche, estaba lloviendo, como siempre en Forks. La luz se apago repentinamente, un corte de energía, suspire resignada. Baje a la cocina, la casa estaba vacía, papá tenía turno hasta tarde hoy en el cuartel. Tome una vela que estaba en una de las gavetas de la cocina. La encendí con ayuda de un fósforo y me di la vuelta. Mientras subía la escalera, la temperatura bajo, no radicalmente, pero si unos cuantos grados. Era otro.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, he podido ver fantasmas y espíritus. Según mi madre, es causa de mi gran imaginación, pero eso no es cierto. Esta bien inventar cosas cuando tienes cuatro o cinco años de edad para llamar la atención, pero cuando tienes dieciséis años eres bastante grande como para mentir. No tengo el típico caso de la adolescente que necesita atención, porque lo que más aborrezco (aparte de ver espíritus), es la atención puesta sobre mí.

Camine raudamente a mi habitación, estaba completamente segura de que era _ella. _Tome una manta de mi armario y cubrí el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en mi habitación, pero la alcancé a ver, _ella_ me miro y una sonrisa sádica se formo en sus labios, tendría otra visita hoy. Deje la vela en mi escritorio y me tape la cara con las manos, tengo que sacar todos los espejos de la casa, pero seguramente mi padre me miraría raro, así que debo convivir con los espejos a diario.

Una vez, en una página de Internet, decía que los espejos son portales, que a través de ellos los seres del otro mundo podían pasar a este mundo. Me senté en la cama y encendí mi portátil, gracias al cielo lo tenía completamente cargado, le puse la batería e inicie mi sesión. Me puse en Google y escribí la dirección del centro meteorológico de Washington. Según la página, la tormenta duraría hasta la media noche de mañana. Eso era lo malo de vivir en uno de los estados más lluviosos de todo el país. Cerré la tapa de mi portátil sin siquiera esperar a que todo cerrera correctamente.

Me estire en mi diminuta cama de una plaza y media y me dispuse para dormir, sin taparme, de todas formas no tenía mucho frío. Sentí como algo helado hacía contacto con mi mejilla, era _ella_, o _La dama del espejo*_. La primera vez que la vi. tenía cinco años, estaba en la casa de mi abuela, si no mal recuerdo, me encontraba haciendo un dibujo en el gran salón de su casa, cuando algo en el espejo me llamo la atención. Era una mujer, pero en vez de tener manos, tenía garras, una grandes garras llenas de sangre. Su cabello era negro, su flequillo le tapaba la mitad de la cara, dejando ver solo sus labios. _Ella_, me sonrío, esa fue la primera noche que me visito. Al día siguiente desperté con unas horribles marcas en la espalda, era cinco rajuñones, algo profundos.

Cuando me llevaron al hospital, los médicos llamaron al Servicio Social, pensaron que alguien en casa me maltrataba, ellos no me creyeron cuando les dije que fue _La dama del espejo_, mis padres tuvieron que ir a juicio por "posible daño a menores". El caso quedo en nada cuando se demostró que las marcas en mi espalda fueron hechas por un objeto corto punzante no identificado, aunque tuvimos al los agentes sociales en casa por un par de semanas.

El olor de la sangre me saco de mis pensamientos, el primer corte ya estaba hecho, era como una advertencia, había marcado mi cara, pero era un corte superficial, nunca le gustaba cortarme la cara, siempre eran los brazos, las piernas o la espalda.- Excepto una vez, que me corto el cuello. Yo les conté a mis padres cuando tenía ocho años, me dijeron que dejara de mentir y cortarme. No los culpo, yo tampoco lo hubiera creído.

Suspire, mientras pasaba mi mano por mi mejilla, ya se había ido. Levante mi cuerpo de la cama y me puse el pijama, abrí las mantas para poder acostarme, pero entonces otra presencia me lo impidió. Esta presencia nunca se mostraba de forma definida, como si quisiera que yo lo encontrara, trataba de decirme algo, pero lo esquivaba. No me gustaba hablar con los espirítus, me aterreba un montón, porque no todos eran buenos.

Además de ver espirítus, puedo sentir y canalizar el aura de las personas, algunas veces sanar a través de está. Y , por si fuera poco, algunas veces sueño con el futuro, pero siempre son flashes, nunca nada definido. En cambio la persona que si puede ver el futuro en concreto, es mi amiga Alice, somos amigas por correspondencia, ella vive en Seattle con su familia. Nunca no hemso visto, pero seguramente lo haremos algún día.

Cerré los ojos tratando de dormir. Logre conciliar el sueño, cuando sentí las llantas del coche patrulla de Charlie detenerse frente a la casa.

.

.

En cuanto desperté me fui a mirar al espejo, mi cara tenía un corte, superficial, gracias a Dios. Le puse una tirita y me vestí para ir al instituto. En el instituto de Forks, estudian trescientas cincuenta y ocho personas, es un pueblo bastante pequeño. Mis padres se separaron cuando tenía doce, luego mi madre se caso nuevamente con un sujeto llamado Phil, no es que no me agrade el tipo ni nada, es solo que querí que tuvieran tiempo a solas, así que me vine a vivir con mi padre, Charlie, el jefe de policía de Forks.

Me puse unos vaqueros de color negro, una camisa gris y unas Convers con caña, blancas con estrellas negras. Usar zapatillas de lona en Forks, era muy estúpido, considerando que llueve prácticamente todos los días.

Baje a la cocina y salude a mi padre, que estaba desayunando, yo me serví un plato de cereal con leche y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Luego, me cepille los dientes y salí de la casa para subirme a mi monovolumen. Era una camioneta de un rojo desgastado, pero era mi auto, y era mejor tener esto que nada, así me ahorraba la vergüenza de que Charlie tuviera que traerme todos los días. Cuando llegué a la escuela, casi todos los estudiantes estaban rodeando un Volvo plateado. Ese tipo de coche no se veía a diario aquí en Forks. No le tome mucha importancia y seguí mi camino, pero al cruzar la puerta del lugar un torbellino de color negro se me abalanzo.

-¡Bella!- oí que una voz de soprano me llamaba.

-¿Alice?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-¡Claro! ¿quién m{as podría ser?- me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Que alegría verte- le dije.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte al fin- se percato de mi bandita y pregunto- ¿ella de nuevo?

-Sip- dije remarcando la "p".

Ella negó con la cabeza y me tomo del brazo, eso me extraño un poco, pero conociendo a Alice, ella había tenido una visión.

-Alice- la llame.

-¿Si, Bells?

-¿Estudiaras aquí?- le pregunte.

-Claro, Y no solo yo, sino que toda mi familia, Edward, Emmett, Rose y Jazz, ¿no te parece fantástico? Todos estás muy emocionados por conocerte, sobretodo mis padres, ya sabes, ellos también tienen algunas habilidades, creo que de ellos saque mi don. Bueno, lo importante aquí es que pasaremos más tiempo juntas y podremos ir de compras, conocer chicos... bueno en realidad, tú podrás conocer chicos, porque yo tengo a Jazz...- deje de escucharle en cuanto me fije en aquel chico.

Era un dios griego, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, su piel era pálida, musculoso, pero sin exagerar, alto. En el momento que volteo, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, era hermoso. Sus ojos eran de un verde hipnotizante, su nariz perfectamente recta, una mandíbula cuadrada y varonil, era verdaderamente un dios griego. Me sonrío cuando su mirada se fijo en mi, yo le devolví una sonrisa tímida y algo nerviosa, me extendió la mano, la cual acepte gustosamente, y en cuanto lo hice, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin, Bella- su voz era como la seda, maravillosamente asfixiante.

-El placer es todo mío...- dude ante no saber su nombre, pero seguramente tendría un nombre perfecto.

-Edward, soy Edward Cullen- si, mis suposiciones eran correctas.

Pareció que por un momento, todo los que nos rodeaba desapareció, como si solo estuviéramos los dos, nadie más a nuestro alrededor. La corriente eléctrica se hacía más fuerte cada segundo que pasaba, nuestras manos seguían en contacto, y por muy raro que sonara, yo sentía que ya lo conocía, que lo conocía desde siempre...

.

.

**_Edward PoV:_**

Alice estaba como loco, bueno más loca de lo normal, ¿la razón? Estamos en Forks, la ciudad en donde su mejor amiga de todo el mundo -palabras de Alice no mías- vive. A Carlisle le habían ofrecido un empleo aquí, y ante la mirada de cachorro abandonado de mi hermana menor, en la cual nadie puede evitar caer, había aceptado.

Mire la foto que estaba en mi mesita de noche, era una foto de Bella, la mejor amiga de Alice. Se veía tan hermosa en aquella foto, su cabello caía suelto en sus hombros, como un mar caoba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras tenía un bloc de dibujo en sus piernas, estaba disfrutando del calor del sol, que muy pocas veces hacía su presencia en aquel pequeño pueblito. Ante el sol, su cabello tomaba unos tono más rojizo, y su piel pálida tomaba algo más de color.

Todos en casa me preguntaron por qué tenía una foto de Bella, yo solo les respondía porque ella es muy bonita, aunque Alice y mi madre sepan las verdaderas razones.

Yo tengo una habilidad bastante peculiar, muchas veces puedo ver el pasado, aunque casi nunca es muy claro, pero con ella fue diferente. La pude ver perfectamente, tomada de mi mano, con ropa muy antigua, como del siglo diecinueve. Ella siempre estaba conmigo, aunque algunas veces nos encontrábamos de maneras desagradables, pero siempre terminábamos juntos, no importaba como, siempre lo hacíamos.

Acaricie el marco de la foto, inconscientemente. Un suave golpe en mi puerta me desconecto, murmure un "pase" y cuando la puerta se abrió, mi madre entró por ella. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara, era por mí, porque al fin conocería a mi otra mitad.

-¿Ansioso?- me pregunto, mientras tomaba asiento en mi cama.

-Algo- respondí.

-Si ella es inteligente, de seguro te amara, cariño. Si no lo hace, tú sabrás ganártela, ella no podrá decirte que no- mi madre es siempre tan positiva.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir, ella era tan comprensiva. Acepto las relaciones de Alice y Jasper, y Rose y Emmett, porque era su destino estar juntos. Aunque, en realidad no son hermanos de sangre. De hecho, Alice, Emmett y yo, somos hermanos, al igual que Rose y Jasper. A todos nos adoptaron. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía como cinco años, en un accidente auto, así que nos mandaron a un orfanato. Carlisle y Esme nos adoptaron unos meses después.

Yo era muy cerrado, por todo lo que había pasado, me costo mucho abrirme a mi nueva familia. No solo por la muerte de mis padres, también por mi habilidad, pensaba que me iban a mandar a un hospital psiquiátrico en cuanto se dieran cuenta que yo podía ver el pasado. Pero cuando Alice comento que veía el futuro, todo quedo resuelto.

Aunque, además de ver el pasado puedo hacer otras cosas, como sentir la presencia de espíritus e incluso entablar una conversación con ellos. Soy muy raro, y las únicas personas con las que puedo hablar de ello es con mis padres y mis hermanos, porque son los únicos que no me miran como si estuviera loco...

* * *

**_Que dicen chicas? merezco un rr? _**

**_Yukki_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**_wow, rr, que emoción *saltando de la emoción* muchas gracias, por cierto, la dama del espejo es real, bueno era real. La saque de un programa de televisión. Gracias por sus rr y las voy a dejar de aburrir para subir un nuevo capítulo!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo dos:_**

.

.

**_Bella PoV:_**

La mañana pasó volando, como nunca. Los primeros días de instituto, siempre eran lentos, aburridos y llenos de momentos de ocio, pero este pasó volando. No sé a qué se debió eso, seguramente se hizo más ameno por culpa de los papelitos que me mandaba Alice en medio de las clases que nos tocaban juntas. Este día sería mucho mejor y divertido si Marina, mi otra mejor amiga, estuviera aquí, pero eso no podía ser, porque estaba en el hospital, por culpa del perro de Mike Newton, la había mordido en la pierna derecha cuando ella se acerco para poder quitarle una espina que tenía en unas de sus patas.

Me sentí jaloneada por alguien mientras salía de mi clase de arte, era Alice, por supuesto. Entramos al comedor. Todas las chicas tenían puesta la mirada en Edward, me sentí ¿incomoda? No, no era eso, me sentía celosa, me sentía celosa de alguien que apenas conocía.

Alice sacó dos bandejas, una para mí y otra para ella, mientras Jasper sacaba una para él. Saqué una ensalada y una manzana como postre, además de tomar un refresco. Mike Newton (mi eterno enamorado), me hizo una seña para que fuera con él, pero mi querida amiga me tomó del brazo y lo impido, y me obligó a sentarme con su familia. Me puso justo al lado de Edward.

Alice se sumergió en una conversación con Rosalie sobre ropa, Jasper se dedico a jugar con los cabello de su novia y Emmett me miraba fijamente. Eso era incomodo, que un chico del tamaño de un oso te mirara fijamente era intimidante, en cualquier momento le entregaría mi billetera y saldría corriendo de ese lugar.

-Entonces, Bella- dijo con una voz profunda- ¿qué harás después de clases?

-Iré al hospital- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Y cuando dije esa frase, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Edward, quién estaba muy entretenido con uno de los mechones de mi cabello, me giro repentinamente, como si me quisiera examinar.

-¿Qué harás en el hospital?- pregunto Alice, realmente asustada.

Entonces comprendí lo que había dado a entender. Ellos creían que yo tenía una enfermedad o algo por el estilo. Tuve que contener la risa que estaba a punto de escapar de mis labios.

-Tranquilos, iré a ver a una amiga- aclare, tratando de calmar una risita, pero me fue imposible.

Todos parecieron respirar en ese momento, todos, salvo Rosalie, que me miraba con odio y asco a la vez. Eso era nuevo, no entiendo lo que le había hecho para que me mirara de esa manera.

-¿Quién es esa amiga?- cuestiono Edward.

-Oh, se llama Marina, somos amigas desde siempre.

La razón por la cual yo era amiga de Marina, era porque ella me entendía, ella también tenía una habilidad sobrenatural, pero no era tan molesta como la mía. Marina podía ver los lazos de las personas.

Las almas estaban unidas con un lazo atado al meñique, si ese lazo era de color rojo, los enamorados habían encontrado a su alma gemela, pero si era blanco, estaban con la persona equivocada. Muchas veces ocurría que las almas nunca se llegaban a encontrar, pero lo harían después de un tiempo. Marina me lo había explicado.

Marina medía un metro cincuenta y ocho. Tenía un cabello castaño, con algunos matices rojos. Unos profundos ojos color azul oscuro y una piel pálida. En sus tiempos libres, tocaba el piano o el violín, además de ser una experta en la guitarra, cantaba, su tono de voz era de una soprano ligera y era un genio en la cocina.

Era adoptada, sus padres habían muerto, porque su abuelo era mafioso, al menos eso era lo que yo sabía.

La hora de Biología fue la mejor y la peor. La mejor porque compartía clase con Edward, y la peor porque compartía clase con Edward. Se han de preguntar, ¿cómo compartir clase con semejante bombón puede ser malo? Pues es malo, intenten concentrarse cuando un dios griego esta a su lado, mirándolas, con el ceño totalmente concentrado en algo que no puedes captar. Si, aunque pueda ver las auras de las personas, por alguna razón, la de Edward nunca aparece ante mis ojos, como si hubiera un muro que me impidiera ver.

El timbre sonó. Frote mis mano contra mi cara, la peor hora del día había llegado. La única palabra que tengo para describir lo que pasará a continuación es _desastroso_. Oh si, iba a ser completamente desastroso.

No es por ser dramática, pero sinceramente, la hora de gimnasia es la peor del día, al menos de mi día. Soy la clase de persona que no puede caminar por una superficie plana sin caerse, además de no poseer ningún tipo de cordinación. Como odio mi vida. Me encantaría ser solo torpe, pero no, yo tenái que salir con el pack completo, torpe y psíquica.

Los vestidores estaban aún vacíos cuando hice acto de presencia. La temperatura era baja, más baja de lo normal. En ese momento quise golpearme la cabeza contra una de las taquillas de metal que habían en el lugar. Era otro, pero esta vez, la presencia era más poderosa. Una sombra atravesó el lugar, la carga engativa del aura me dio de lleno, era pesada, muy pesada. Podría atestar el lugar con la negatividad y todos los presentes sufrían las consecuencias. Trate de ignorarlo, pero me era imposible, a medida en que más gente entraba, más cargada era la pesades que traía consigo.

Al salir al gimnasio, el entrenador Clapp nos ordeno en parejas, lamentablemente me tocó con Mike Nweton. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue lo que vino a continuación. Estabamos jugando voleiball en parejas, nada podría haber salido mal, pero hablamos de mi, la persona más torpe del universo. Me preparaba para sacar, avente el balón al aire y justo cuando iba a golpearlo, Mike, se atreveso en mi camino, botandome. Me golpee en la cabeza, muy fuerte, podría decir que fue uno de los peores porrazos que me he dado.

Trate de ponerme de pie, pero no podía. La cabeza me daba vueltas, todo se movia, las piernas no me respondían. Sentí como era levantada en el aire, el horrible olor a colonia me confirmo que la persona que me levantaba era Mike Nweton. Me apego a su pecho, mientras caminaba hasia la enfermeria. Lo único que quería era que me alejara de su horrible aroma. Al llegar a la enfermeria, le explico vagamente como me había caido y me deposito en la cama.

El ambiente de ese lugar era pesado, denso. Dislumbre la sombra negra de los vestuarios, pero ahora era un hombre que vestía un traje como del siglo XIX, tenía el cabello oculto bajo un sombrero de capa, pero podía ver sus patillas, eran de un color negro azabache. Aquel hombre debía tener unos veinti tantos años, no estaba segura. Su expresión me aterraba, tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre, una mirada sadica y una sonrisa perversa. Me fije mejor en su ropa, tenía los pantalones manchados de sangre, en su mano dereche tenía un cuchillo, ensangrentado.

Se acererco a mí, con la mano izquierda alzada. Llegó a mi lado, se agacho a mi lado y toca mi mejilla, mostrandome su pasado...

_Las calles estaban desiertas, era una noche fría. Habían casas a cada lado de la calle en la cual me encontraba, solo una tenía luces. Me acerque a ella._

_Podía orir gritos adentro, primero de una mujer, atemorizada. De un momento a aotro, yo estaba dentro de la casa, presenciando la escena. La mujer estaba en el piso, mientras miraba al hombre con terror. Sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lagrimas, hipaba, mientras afirmaba su vientre con ambas manos. El hombre tenía el cuchillo en su mano derecha. Era él. _

_Vi como clavaba el cuchillo en el vientre de la mujer, mientras gritaba encolerizado: "¡Esto es lo que te ganas por ser una zorra!", con un fuerte acento ingles. La mujer, a la cual le brotaba sangre de su vientre, abrio la boca para responder: "No sigas, Steve, por favor, es tú hijo". Pero ya era demasiado tarde, él había clavado el cuchillo en su corazón, la sangre ahora no solo brotaba de su vientre, sino que salía por su pecho y por su boca. El pequeño hilo de sangre corríe por el mento de la joven mujer, mientras perdía el brillo de sus ojos._

_Steve, ese era el nombre del sujeto, tomo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica y lo llevó al jardín. Decidió enterrarlo bajo un gran manzano que había en el lugar. Luego de eso, volvio a entrar a su casa, rebusco entre los cajones de una habitación, volvio al salón, con una pistola. Apunto directamente a su cabeza, cerré los ojos, pero aún podía escuchar. El sonido del disparo fue fuerte, al momento de abrir los ojos nuevamente, Steve estaba en el piso, sangrado, sus ojos ya no tanía luz, estaba muerto..._

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez me encontraba en la enfermeria, recostada en la cama. Mire el reloj de pared que estaba ahí, eran las cuatro, aún faltaba media hora para salir. Me levante, mirando para todos los lados, pero la sombra de Steve ya no estaba. Camine fuera de la enfermeria, y tampoco había nadie. Me dirigí al gimnasio, para poder cambierme de ropa. Al entrar, los demás seguían en clases, pase directamente a los vestuarios. Saque mi ropa, me vestí y volví a salir de ese lugar.

Camine por el desierto estacionamiento, mientras llovia. Dios, como amaba la sensación de la lluvia contra mi rostro. Subía a mi camioneta.

Me puse en marcha hacia el hospital. La carretera estaba vacía. Al llegar al hospital, la recepcionista me sonrío cálidamente, ella ya me conocía, al igual que la mayoría de las personas que trabajan en este lugar. Me subí al ascensor y presione el botón del quinto piso. A decir verdad, nunca me han gustado los ascensores, cuando tenía tres años, me había quedado atrapado en uno, así que casi nunca tomo los ascensores, a menos que sea necesario.

Las puertas se abrieron y me dirigí a la habitación de Marina. La encontré sentada en su cama, mientras leía un libro, al cual no le podía ver el nombre. Carraspee para que se diera cuenta de que estaba aquí. Ella volteo su cabeza, sonriéndome, miro fijamente mi mano y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-El hilo es color rosa- respondió, alegre.

-¿Color rosa?

-Si, ya encontraste a la persona, solo que aún no la puedes ver.

-¿Cómo es posible?- murmure.

-El amor es algo que puedas estudiar, Bella, ya has encontrado a tu persona ideal. El tiempo dirá quién es, aunque hallan algunos problemas en medio, tienes que confiar en él.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No, y si lo supiera, no te lo diría, es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti misma. Cambiemos de tema, el doctor me dijo que me dará de alta mañana, así que iré al instituto el miércoles.

-Eso es genial, oh por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Alice?

-¿La chica de los correos?- pregunto insegura.

-Si, ella, Resulta que se mudo y ahora va al instituto conmigo- respondí, mostrandole una amplia sonrisa.

-Eso, es genial...- dijo, con poco ánimo.

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunte.

-No, no lo estoy- dijo poniendo una suave sonrisa.

Me quede alrededor de unas dos horas hablando con Marina, estaba feliz puesto que mañana la darían de alta, eso era bueno, podría integrarse normalmente a nuestro grupo. Aunque seguramente, lo único que quería era ver a Blake Mayer, un chico de tercero por el cual esta totalmente colada. Lo conoció en una de sus clases extracurriculares y ambos se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Cuando Marina entro al hospital, él venía todos los días, a veces se quedaba con ella hasta muy tarde, pero eso había acabado en cuanto la novia de Blake, Mindy, se enojo por aquello.

Un doctor entro a la habitación, haciéndome salir, me despedí de Marina y le dije que nos veríamos mañana en la escuela. Camine por los pasillos del hospital, tratando de evitar ver a los espíritus, pero me era imposible. Como odiaba tener una habilidad como esta, era incomodo y molesto. Además de los constantes ataques que la dama del espejo.

Me subí a mi camioneta y conduje hasta llegar a casa, la patrulla estaba estacionada al frente. Detuve el motor y me baje. Entre a la casa, la televisión estaba al máximo, los gritos de mi padre por un juego eran altos y se mezclaban con otras dos voces. Entre a la sala, para ver a Jacob y Billy sentados en el sillón al lado me di padre. Me acerque a ellos y les dijo "hola". Jacob se paro inmediatamente y me abrazo, levantándome del suelo.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo, vivía en la reserva india de La Push, adonde iba de vez en cuando. Media mucho más de un metro ochenta, era moreno y su cabello lo llevaba corto. Su cuerpo era muy, muy ancho, solo que un poco menos que Emmett. Un chico gracioso, amable, como un niño. Su novia, Vanessa o Nessie, siempre lo regañaba. Era uno de los pocos chicos que me entendía. Se lleva muy bien con Marina, ella normalmente le dice: "chico lobo" a lo cual él responde con un: "chica vampiro", puesto que ella era muy pálida.

-¿Cómo estas niña?- dijo, dejándome nuevamente en el piso.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, pero lamento que no podamos hablar más, porque ya me ir, voy a ver a Nessie- respondió con una sonrisa de estúpido en la cara.

-Vaya, mandale saludos. Jake, déjate caer de vez en cuando por aquí, se te extraña bastante, sabes.

-Esta bien pequeña, nos vemos luego.

Salio de la casa rápidamente. Mi mejor amigo...

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, me cambie de ropa por mi pijama, me lave los dientes y me acosté sobre las mantas. Había sido un día tremendamente agotador, esto de tenido visiones, me agotaba por completo. Cerré los ojos y de un momento a otro, me dormí. Mañana sería otro día, llenos de fantasmas, cosas extrañas y visitas de mi querida amiga, notese el sarcasmo, de la chica del espejo...

* * *

**_Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento! Sé que nada respondera a mis faltas, fueron mucho meses sin actualizar, pero estaba muy ocupada, mi mamá se enfermo y luego me toco a mi, y me hice examenes y la cosa, si mis escusas son pateticas. Lo lamento chicas!_**

**_Se aceptan ideas, amenazas, criticas constructivas y todo lo que quieran decir._**

**_Besos, mordicos y abrazos de Yukki!_**


End file.
